


I'm Not Pretending

by angvlicmish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angvlicmish/pseuds/angvlicmish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: My homophobic parents are coming to visit will you pretend to date me as an extra ‘fuck you’?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Pretending

This was going to be an absolute disaster. Castiel was pacing around the room, his hands subconsciously running through his hair at a mile per minute. Not only were his homophobic parents coming over for dinner and would probably be here in about five minutes but he’d asked Dean, his very straight, college roommate and the one man who he’d been crushing on since they’d met, to pretend to be dating Castiel just to shove it in his parents faces and Dean…Dean had said yes!

At first Castiel had been thrilled but now he doesn’t know if he’ll actually give away to Dean his secret crush. What if Dean touches him in a way that makes Castiel blush too hard? What if Dean caught him staring? What if –

A touch to his shoulder makes Castiel jump and whip around to see Dean with his eyebrows furrowed in concern. “Dude, Cas, are you okay?” Castiel takes a deep breath and shakes his head.

“I…I don’t know…I guess?” It’s more of a question than an answer but nevertheless Dean smiles and moves forward to start fixing Castiel’s hair. Castiel sighs contentedly as Dean’s long fingers glide through his dark locks.

“Hey, everything is gonna be fine. You just need to relax, Cas. And who cares what your parents think. The only person whose opinion matters is me and I don’t give a rat’s ass that you’re gay. Now stop worrying. It was your idea too, remember.” Dean says as he finishes with Castiel’s hair and lightly taps him on the cheek.

Castiel smiles. Dean can always cheer him up. But his parents were only half the problem. Castiel wasn’t sure if he could pretend now and then go back just to being friends again. Now he’s starting to regret this idea. If he never experienced what it was like to be dating Dean, then he wouldn’t have anything to lose.

The doorbell rang to their apartment. Too late. Dean grinned “Showtime.” He says as he strides off to the door, Castiel after a moment running past to beat him there.

Castiel swings open the door and there they are. His wonderful and loving parents. Great. “Hello Mother,” Castiel says leaning in for a forced kiss on the cheek, “Father,” He says shaking his old man’s hand.

“Hello Darling, it’s so good to see you.” His mother says as she eyes him up and down. Probably weighing up whether my outfit is adequate enough for her Castiel thinks. He’s in jeans and a plain blue buttoned up shirt. Dean is basically in the same. Their wardrobes aren’t exactly large.

“And who’s this son?” His father asks pointing towards Dean who is standing behind Castiel now. For a second Castiel loses his voice. His nerves get the better of him. But Dean, as always, saves him.

He manoeuvres past Castiel and holds out a hand to his father. “I’m Dean Winchester, Castiel’s boyfriend, it’s lovely to meet you two.” His father looks down at Dean’s hand, up at Dean and then begins glaring daggers at Castiel.

Castiel doesn’t need to look to see that his mother is doing the same thing. “Okay,” Castiel says quickly “Why don’t you both come inside.”

Dean retracts his hand and they all follow Castiel into the apartment. His mother starts looking around with clear disgust on her face. Yeah, they didn’t bother in cleaning up the place. “Your place is…nice.” She finally says even though it looks like it was a real effort.

“Aww, thank you very much, Mrs Novak! That means so much seeming as we chose it together on our three month anniversary. Isn’t that right sweetheart?” Dean says, not missing a beat as he leans in and kisses Castiel right on the cheek.

Castiel’s whole body goes rigid. His father coughs rudely and his mother’s mouth hangs open slightly. This is exactly what he did not want to happen. “Um…yes…ah pumpkin…that’s right. Why don’t you two sit at the table and we will bring the dinner out.” He says as he turns to head for the kitchen.

“Oh great idea, let’s get the dinner!” Dean replies as he follows Castiel only to smack him hard on the ass. Castiel yelps and blushes furiously. He pulls Dean into the tiny space in the kitchen that cannot be seen from the dining table.

“Dean, what on earth do you think you doing?”He whispers, still clutching the front of Dean’s shirt. Dean is grinning ear to ear, a humourous look in his eyes.

“Just doing what you told me. Pretending to date you. Did you forget?” He chuckles softly.

“Yes but you…you can’t…” Castiel mumbles.

“Can’t what? I thought you wanted to give an extra fuck you? That’s exactly what I’m giving them. You not so much. C’mon man you gotta step up your game. Like pumpkin? Really?” Dean’s biting his lip trying to hold back his laugh and Castiel’s eyes are instantly drawn there.

He has to tear them away when he realises he hasn’t answered and silently curses himself for slipping up. “Look, I’ve never had a proper relationship before and as you say I’m ‘socially awkward’ so yes really.” He whispers harshly getting more frustrated by the second.

Dean now has an amused smile on his face and a sparkle in his eyes. “What?” Castiel asks, still unaware that his hand is still clutched in Dean’s shirt.

“You’re just so cute when you’re all flustered like this.” Castiel blinks.

“Wait what –”

“Let’s get the dinner.” Dean says swiftly moving over to the kitchen counter where the prepared food is waiting. Castiel shakes his head and walks over to help Dean.

—

Castiel has never been so grateful for Dean in his life. Castiel’s parents barely say anything throughout dinner, only asking him a few questions about how college is going. The rest of what would be their usual silence is filled with Dean rambling on about anything that comes to his mind. College, cars, his favourite diners in town and at one point Sam.

It feels like their just having a normal every night conversation and Castiel for a moment forgets that his asshole parents are sitting across from them. He’s just finished up his pasta when Dean pauses mid sentence, smiles, leans across to wipe something off Castiel’s cheek and puts it in his own mouth before rambling on again.

Castiel feels himself blush again and he looks down at his hands in his lap. When he sees that everyone has finished their meals, or when he sees his parents have stopped eating for awhile because apparently his food isn’t good enough either, he taps Dean on the shoulder to shut him up. “Here, we’ll go and clean these up for you, while you finish your wine.” The wine they brought, obviously.

Castiel and Dean gather up the plates and head to the kitchen sink, which is in full view of the dining table. They both place the bowls down and Castiel puts some water in the sink while Dean clears the scraps into the bin.

When the sink is half full, Castiel turns off the tap and starts to scrub each bowl when he feels two solid arms snaking around his waist. He sucks in a breath as he feels Dean rest his chin on Castiel’s shoulder. And there it is again. Castiel blushing so hard and fast that there is no way that Dean can’t see it.

“Dean what are you doing?” He whispers fiercely, somehow finding the strength to resume cleaning the bowls.

“Just dating you, that’s all. And your parents have a clear view of us here.” Dean turns his face and nuzzles his nose into Castiel’s neck before kissing it gently. Castiel drops the bowl he was washing back into the water.

Dean chuckles, releasing Castiel and pushing him to the side. “God, you’re such a clutz, Cas. Here, let me finish.” Dean finishes cleaning while Castiel stands stock still beside Dean and wills his heart to stop beating so fast.

Castiel then follows Dean back out to the table once they have both dried their hands. As soon as they sit down Castiel is hit with the one conversation he didn’t want have. But it does happen every time they come over, so what was he expecting.

“Castiel, son, we are extremely disappointed in you.” Castiel rolls his eyes. They’ve said it enough times that it doesn’t effect him but he feels a warm hand intertwine with his under the table and he can’t help but smile as he looks up at Dean who is still facing the front.

“Castiel, are you even listening to us?” His mother accuses, her tone very quickly becoming frustrated. “Your place is a mess, your food is disgusting and your dating a man.” She spits the last word, like she always does when talking about Castiel’s apparently ‘non existent sexuality’.

Before Castiel can say anything Dean surprises him by beating him to it. “If I may, Mr and Mrs Novak, first of all it’s not a crime to have a few shirts hanging over the couch, secondly we’re not a five star restaurant so what did you expect and lastly, yes, Castiel is dating a man. What’s wrong with that?” Castiel is smiling beside him and gets a small squeeze from Dean under the table where the hands are still clasped together.

“Don’t be ridiculous boy, it’s a sin. It’s wrong. Two men should definitely not interact like you two have been all night!” his father says, his voice raising by the second. Castiel opens his mouth but is cut off again.

“Castiel, you have to stop this now before it goes any further!” His mother shrieks. Dean still doesn’t remove his hand from Castiel’s. Castiel would be embarrassed by this horrible display but Dean doesn’t seem to have batted an eyelash.

“Mrs Novak, what exactly do you mean by ‘any further’?” Dean asks raising an eyebrow. Castiel wants to bury his head in his hands because he knows exactly what his mother is going to say.

“Why any sort of sexual act of course!” She almost shrieks. Castiel wants to sink through the floor. He’s never been so embarrassed in front of Dean before in his life. But before he can blink Dean starts up and Castiel blushes harder than he has all night.

“What do you mean exactly? Like say when I make love to your son in bed every night, or in the shower on a lazy morning, or on top of the kitchen counter before I cook dinner, or perhaps like last night when I made love to him on this very table. Is that what you mean?”

Their jaws are on the floor. Castiel has never seen his parents rendered absolutely speechless. Although he’s still bright red all over, Castiel feels a smile creep up his face. He looks up at Dean whose wearing his typical smug grin and winks at Castiel.

“Well by the looks on your faces I’m guessing that is what you mean so you might want to go home and, what is it you people say, cleanse yourselves from all of the sins that you just bathed in.” They’re still speechless and Castiel for once in his life feels like he has finally beaten his parents, even though it was basically all Dean. But still, he’ll take any victory.

“I agree with Dean. I think it’s time for you to go.” After a few moments of hesitation Castiel’s parents quickly get up and walk over to the door. When they step out in the hallway they turn as if to say goodbye but nothing comes out. Instead Castiel finally builds up some courage to say what he has been wanting to say for years.

“It was lovely to see you two again but to be honest I don’t really enjoy your company so fuck off and don’t ever come back.” Castiel, with a smug grin, then slams the door shut in their faces as hard as he possibly can.

He lets out a breath he didn’t realised he’d been holding and leans his back against the door, eyes closing. “Oh god. I’ve been wanting to do that for so long. It felt ama – unf”

Castiel’s eyes are wide open as soon as he feels another person’s lips on his own. No not just another person’s. Dean’s. Dean’s got his hands on either side of Castiel’s face by the time Castiel finally starts to kiss back, moaning as his eyes flutter closed.

Castiel feels high. He just told his parents everything that he has wanted to say in years, he is kissing Dean and most of all Dean is kissing him. Castiel’s hands grab onto the front of Dean’s shirt as Dean’s own hands find their way into Castiel’s hair, tugging ever so slightly.

When they finally pull away for air Castiel’s head is spinning. “What the – ” he starts but is cut off again.

“I’m sorry, but I’ve never heard you swear before and fuck was it hot.” Castiel is still panting unsure of what to say. So Dean continues. “Look, man. I’ve kind of had a crush on you for a while now and well I didn’t think you liked me back but with all the blushing and staring at me and my lips tonight I just thought, well now or never. You know what I mean?”

He looks nervous now, even though Castiel clearly had kissed him back. So that’s what he does. He pulls Dean back in for a crushing kiss and when he releases him, Dean has goofy smile on his face. Castiel can’t help but give one back.

“We’ll talk later but now…all that stuff that you said to my parents, you know, was that sort of a preview of what’s to come, maybe?” Castiel didn’t know where he was finding all this courage tonight but he didn’t mind it at all. He looks up from under his eyelashes, biting his lip in anticipation.

Dean gives him a cocky grin. “Why of course, pumpkin. Where would you like to start?”

**Author's Note:**

> For more ficlets go to angvlicmish.tumblr.com


End file.
